


Long Lost Letters

by Marexian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Honestly you can imply any of the relationships, Love Letters, M/M, Take your pick really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: Oftentimes, the young strategist would spare some time for himself. After all, given his manners, one is forced to think that he is holding a lot back. And he sure is. So, he spends the free time wisely:  he writes words that form letters never to be sent. Sometimes, they’re full of joy, but mostly these days they’re full of sorrow and grief.Primarily, he has his closest friends on his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned in the tags, you may imply any of the relationships here but I made IgNoct the most prominent just because it is my personal favourite.  
> Each chapter has a different letter for each other, sorry to disappoint if you thought this was going to be long.

Gladiolus,

 

We’ve known each other for so many years, it kind of makes me laugh how much I still do not know you. And you keep on changing, but it is a good change. I do recall you speaking to Noctis when he was younger, how you were rather harsh. But I knew it was for the better; someone had to do it. Now, you are ever so stubborn and serious, however, your soft side shines through. I really admire that. Because no matter in what kind of mess we are in currently, you hold all of us tightly knit together.

I hope we are not a burden.

Noctis is quite foolish and naïve; there is so much for him to learn still. Yet you keep your head high. But should I say it is to be expected from a member of Amicitia family? No, perhaps not. First and foremost, you’re a friend of Noctis, of all of us. You are more than your title and I truly wish you sometimes would let us see more behind that. Because we see how you tend to lash out and while it’s how you are, you could also prevent it from happening.

We are you friends. We are brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Prompto,

Considering all things, I do have to ask: how do you hold yourself up so well? How can you still laugh and fool around when—No, perhaps I am overthinking. I ought to be thanking you. Have I ever mentioned that your cheerfulness is contagious? Perhaps not, it would be rather… Awkward. Word “livewire” is something that describes you, or perhaps you are the definition of that word? And for that I couldn’t imagine our group without you, really.   
But is that all you are? I refuse to believe. We all have our doubts and I am sure you are no different. It pains me to think that you are hiding so much behind that smile. It is hypocritical to say perhaps, but I do hope that one day you’ll share the burden with us, or at least someone you trust. It pains me to see you sometimes wander alone during evenings, being lost in thought and seeking refuge in the night. All of us are here for you, I am here for you - never forget that.  
I’m glad we met. I should thank Noct someday for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis,

 

There is so much I’d wish to say but by the end of the day I do not muster up the courage and perhaps now it is not the time. I cannot be selfish with you because my whole life has been dedicated to you; I lost myself a long time ago. I still do have a sense of myself, but it is as if you have enthralled me. You have no idea how much I cherish those little moments we have. Even if we cannot be alone as we used to in our school days, I’m glad I can be with you as a companion, as a friend…

 _Friend_ , is such a nice word, isn’t it? For some reason, I became to loathe it whenever I use it describing you. It’s nothing against the language or you as a person. I just sometimes wish I could use another word to describe you. _Lover_? I wouldn’t dare. I do not even dare to show anything remotely close to being in love with you for I fear that I’d ruin everything. And I wouldn’t go with _crush_ because it is far beyond that. I suppose this is what they call unrequited love, is it? It does hurt. It didn’t used to as much before, but I cannot change it.  And I hate it, I hate the fact that none of this is in my hands. If only I could see some sign from you, but I suppose I’m just terrible at this sort of thing. I never had a chance to love anyone else when I was younger.

I blame you for making me lose my composure, for making me confused. But you’re also such a bliss that I could never take my eyes away from you. I should be thankful for my job sometimes. Although, in most cases, I wish I was merely your friend and nothing else. The titles we bear are a heavy burden which forces us to wear a façade. Why can’t it all go away? Why cannot we go back to how we used to be?

In the end, though, I have no chance with you, right? We are headed to Altissia. Luna awaits you. And I will be happy as long as you are happy. No matter what, I’ll remain at your side as the adviser and as a lover, who never voiced his wishes.

Stay strong, my prince, the journey is perilous.


End file.
